rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1974
La 24° edizione dei RSGrammy '''si è svolta il 24 Febbraio 1974 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni Bob Dylan - "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in '''grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Knockin' On Heaven's Door"' - Bob Dylan **'Gordon Carroll', produttore; *"Get Up, Stand Up" - The Wailers **Chris Blackwell, The Wailers, produttori; *"I Shot the Sheriff" - The Wailers **Chris Blackwell, The Wailers, produttori; *"Living for the City" - Stevie Wonder **Stevie Wonder, produttore; *"Higher Ground" - Stevie Wonder **Stevie Wonder, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Innervisions'' - Stevie Wonder **'Stevie Wonder', Robert Margouleff, Malcom Cecil, produttori; *''The Dark Side of the Moon'' - Pink Floyd **Clare Torry, Doris Troy, Lesley Duncan, artisti inclusi; Pink Floyd, produttori; *''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'' - Elton John **Gus Dudgeon, produttore; *''Catch a Fire'' - The Wailers **Bob Marley, Chris Blackwell, produttori; *''Raw Power'' - The Stooges **Iggy Pop, David Bowie, produttori; Canzone dell'anno *'"Love and Happiness"' **'Al Green', Tennie Hodges, parolieri (Al Green) *"Living for the City" **Stevie Wonder, paroliere (Stevie Wonder) *"Let's Get In On" **Marvin Gaye, Ed Townsend, paroliere (Marvin Gaye) *"Dream On" **Steven Tyler, paroliere (Aerosmith) *"Knockin' On Heaven's Door" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (Bob Dylan) Miglior artista esordiente *'The Wailers' *Bruce Springsteen *Aerosmith *Lynyrd Skynyrd *Paul Simon Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Paul McCartney *Paul Simon *Stevie Wonder *Bob Marley 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Marvin Gaye' *Bob Dylan *Stevie Wonder *Paul McCartney *Al Green Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Marvin Gaye' *Bob Dylan *Stevie Wonder *Paul McCartney *Al Green Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Bonnie Raitt' *Gladys Knight *Dolly Parton Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Marvin Gaye' *Bob Dylan *Stevie Wonder *Al Green *David Bowie Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'Paul McCartney' *Robert Plant *Bob Marley *Bruce Springsteen *Gladys Knight 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Jimmy Page' *Pete Townshend *David Gilmour *Billy Gibbons *Mick Ronson Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Mick Ronson' *Lou Reed *Paul Simon *Bruce Springsteen Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Jimmy Page' *Pete Townshend *David Gilmour *Billy Gibbons *Ritchie Blackmore 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'John Bonham' *Keith Moon *Ginger Baker *Al Jackson Jr. *Ian Paice Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'John Bonham' *Keith Moon *Ginger Baker *Ian Paice *Carlton Barrett 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Knockin' On Heaven's Door"' - Bob Dylan **'Gordon Carroll', produttore; *"Living for the City" - Stevie Wonder **Stevie Wonder, produttore; *"Higher Ground" - Stevie Wonder **Stevie Wonder, produttore; *"You Are the Sunshine of My Life" - Stevie Wonder **Stevie Wonder, produttore; *"Let's Get It On" - Marvin Gaye **Marvin Gaye, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Get Up, Stand Up"' - The Wailers **'Chris Blackwell', The Wailers, produttori; *"I Shot the Sheriff" - The Wailers **Chris Blackwell, The Wailers, produttori; *"Dream On" - Aerosmith **Adrian Barber, produttore; *"Desperado" - Eagles **Glyn Johns, produttore; *"Search and Destroy" - The Stooges **David Bowie, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Innervisions'' - Stevie Wonder **'Stevie Wonder', Robert Margouleff, Malcom Cecil, produttori; *''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'' - Elton John **Gus Dudgeon, produttore; *''The Wild, the Innocence and the E Street Shuffle'' - Bruce Springsteen **Suki Lahav, artista inclusa; Mike Appel, Jim Cretecos, produttori; *''Let's Get It On'' - Marvin Gaye **Marvin Gaye, Ed Townshend, produttori; *''There's Goes Rhymin' Simon'' - Paul Simon **Rev. Claude Jeter, Maggie Roche, Terr Roche, artisti inclusi; Paul Simon, Phil Ramone, Muscle Shoals Rhythm Section, Paul Samwell-Smith, Roy Halee, produttori; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''The Dark Side of the Moon'' - Pink Floyd **'Clare Torry', Doris Troy, Lesley Duncan, artisti inclusi; Pink Floyd, produttori; *''Catch a Fire'' - The Wailers **Bob Marley, Chris Blackwell, produttori; *''Raw Power'' - The Stooges **Iggy Pop, David Bowie, produttori; *''Houses of the Holy'' - Led Zeppelin **Jimmy Page, produttore; *''Fresh'' - Sly & the Family Stone **Sly Stone, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Love and Happiness"' **'Al Green', Tennie Hodges, parolieri (Al Green) *"Living for the City" **Stevie Wonder, paroliere (Stevie Wonder) *"Let's Get In On" **Marvin Gaye, Ed Townshend, parolieri (Marvin Gaye) *"Knockin' On Heaven's Door" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"Jolene" **Dolly Parton, paroliere (Dolly Parton) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Dream On"' **'Steven Tyler', paroliere (Aerosmith) *"Personality Crisis" **David Johansen, Johnny Thunders, parolieri (New York Dolls) *"Get Up, Stand Up" **Bob Marley, Peter Tosh, parolieri (The Wailers) *"That Lady (Pt. 1 & 2)" **Rudolph Isley, Ronald Isley, O' Kelly Isley Jr., Ernie Isley, Marvin Isley, Chris Jasper, parolieri (The Isley Brothers) *"Smoke On the Water" **Ritchie Blackmore, Ian Gillian, Roger Glover, John Lord, Ian Paice, parolieri (Deep Purple) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Bruce Springsteen' *Paul Simon Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'The Wailers' *Aerosmith *Lynyrd Skynyrd Paroliere dell'anno (solista) *'Bob Dylan' *Paul Simon *Stevie Wonder *Dolly Parton *Jackson Browne Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *Bob Marley *Don Henley, Glenn Frey 'Americana' Miglior album southern rock *''(Pronounced Leh-nerd Sky-nerd)'' - Lynyrd Skynyrd 'Blues' Miglior album blues rock *''Tres Hombres'' - ZZ Top 'Country' Miglior canzone country pop *'"Jolene"' - Dolly Parton 'Folk' Miglior canzone folk rock *'"Knockin' On Heaven's Door"' - Bob Dylan Miglior album folk rock *''Greetings from Asboury Park, N.J.'' - Bruce Springsteen 'Funk' Miglior canzone funk *'"Higher Ground"' - Stevie Wonder *"That Lady (Pt. 1 & 2)" - The Isley Brothers 'Pop' Miglior album pop *''There Goes Rhythm Simon'' - Paul Simon Miglior album pop rock *''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'' - Elton John 'R&B' Miglior album r&b *''The Anthology'' - The Temptations 'Reggae' Miglior canzone reggae *'"Get Up, Stand Up"' - The Wailers *"I Shot the Sheriff" - The Wailers Miglior album reggae *''Catch a Fire'' - The Wailers *''Burnin' ''- The Wailers 'Rock' Miglior album art rock *''For Your Pleasure'' - Roxy Music Miglior canzone garage rock *'"Search and Destroy"' - The Stooges Miglior album glam rock *''Aladdin Sane'' - David Bowie *''Mott'' - Mott the Hoople Miglior canzone hard rock *'"Dream On"' - Aerosmith *"Personality Crisis" - New York Dolls *"Smoke on the Water" - Deep Purple Miglior album hard rock *''Raw Power'' - The Stooges *''Houses of the Holy'' - Led Zeppelin *''New York Dolls'' - New York Dolls Miglior album progressive rock *''The Dark Side of the Moon'' - Pink Floyd Miglior album rock *''Quadrophenia'' - The Who *''Berlin'' - Lou Reed *''Band on the Run'' - Wings *''For Everyman'' - Jackson Browne Miglior album rock 'n' roll *''The Wild, the Innocence and the E Street Shuffle'' - Bruce Springsteen Miglior canzone soft rock *'"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road"' - Elton John *"Piano Man" - Billy Joel *"Desperado" - Eagles Soul Miglior canzone soul *'"Love and Happiness"' - Al Green *"Living for the City" - Stevie Wonder *"Let's Get In On" - Marvin Gaye *"You Are the Sunshine of My Life" - Stevie Wonder *"Killing Me Softly With His Song" - Roberta Black Miglior album soul *''Innervisions'' - '''Stevie Wonder *''Let's Get It On'' - Marvin Gaye *''Fresh'' - Sly & the Family Stone *''Call Me'' - Al Green 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'Stevie Wonder' *Chris Blackwell *David Bowie *The Wailers *Gus Dudgeon Casa discografica dell'anno *'Columbia Records' *Tamla Records *Tuff Gong Records *RCA Records *Atlantic Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'5/19' - Stevie Wonder *'5/14' - The Wailers *'5/10' - Bob Dylan *'3/9' - Marvin Gaye *'3/7' - Bruce Springsteen *'3/7' - Al Green *'2/6' - Aerosmith *'2/5' - Paul McCartney *'2/5' - The Stooges *'2/4' - Elton John *'2/3' - Jimmy Page *'2/3' - Pink Floyd *'2/2' - John Bonham *'2/2' - Gordon Carroll *'2/2' - Robert Margouleff *'2/2' - Malcom Cecil *'2/2' - Tennie Hodges *'1/7' - Paul Simon *'1/7' - Chris Blackwell *'1/6' - David Bowie *'1/4' - Dolly Parton *'1/3' - Lynyrd Skynyrd *'1/2' - Mick Ronson *'1/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'1/2' - Clare Torry *'1/2' - Doris Troy *'1/2' - Lesley Duncan *'1/2' - Steven Tyler *'1/1' - Bonnie Raitt *'1/1' - ZZ Top *'1/1' - The Temptations *'1/1' - Roxy Music *'1/1' - The Who *'0/6' - Bob Marley *'0/3' - Ed Townsend *'0/3' - Ian Paice *'0/3' - New York Dolls *'0/3' - Gus Dudgeon *'0/2' - Gladys Knight *'0/2' - Pete Townshed *'0/2' - David Gilmour *'0/2' - Billy Gibbons *'0/2' - Keith Moon *'0/2' - Ginger Baker *'0/2' - Iggy Pop *'0/2' - Ritchie Blackmore *'0/2' - The Isley Brothers *'0/2' - Deep Purple *'0/2' - Led Zeppelin *'0/2' - Lou Reed *'0/2' - Jackson Browne *'0/2' - Eagles *'0/2' - Sly & the Family Stone *'0/1' - Robert Plant *'0/1' - Carlton Barrett *'0/1' - Adrian Barber *'0/1' - Glyn Johns *'0/1' - Suki Lahav *'0/1' - Mike Appel *'0/1' - Jim Cretecos *'0/1' - Rev. Claude Jeter *'0/1' - Maggie Roche *'0/1' - Terr Roche *'0/1' - Phil Ramone *'0/1' - Muscle Shoals Rhythm Section *'0/1' - Paul Samwell-Smith *'0/1' - Roy Halee *'0/1' - Sly Stone *'0/1' - David Johansen *'0/1' - Johnny Thunders *'0/1' - Peter Tosh *'0/1' - Rudolph Isley *'0/1' - Ronald Isley *'0/1' - O' Kelly Isley Jr. *'0/1' - Ernie Isley *'0/1' - Marvin Isley *'0/1' - Chris Jasper *'0/1' - Ian Gillian *'0/1' - Roger Glover *'0/1' - John Lord *'0/1' - Don Henley *'0/1' - Glenn Frey *'0/1' - Mott the Hoople *'0/1' - Wings *'0/1' - Billy Joel *'0/1' - Roberta Black Categoria:Cerimonie